


Among Us

by 27twinsister



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Everyone scanned their cards in Admin before going off to do tasks.After that, everything was pretty normal.Until they found the body.
Relationships: Cyan & Orange (Among Us), Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually read/write Among Us fanfic. But this idea came to me very suddenly yesterday and I had to write it and here it is.

“You guys know the rules. So, let’s go, everyone scan their cards first. And make sure to do your scan in MedBay.” Lime said as everyone walked onto the Skeld. She was a little wary since Cyan and Orange were fairly new to the Crew, but it went fine. Everyone scanned their cards in Admin before going off to do tasks.  
Red wandered for a moment before eventually going to MedBay. Everyone had to do a scan at some point, but nobody was there yet. The only person there was Blue, inspecting some samples. The machine analyzing them said it would take a minute.  
Red closed the door, and carefully took out his gun. Blue was looking at something on his tablet and didn’t notice.  
Perfect. This was his chance.  
Red crawled out of the room via a vent, and got out his own tablet, and hit a button to cause the Oxygen to be sabotaged.  
Of course everyone panicked when the alarms went off that signified that the oxygen levels were going down.  
“How did that happen?” Pink asked after the emergency was over.  
“I don’t know. Yellow, clean the O2 filters if you haven’t already.”  
“I will,” Yellow stayed at the room after everyone left.  
It would be so easy...  
But Red didn’t.  
A while later, after kinda fixing the wires in the cafeteria, Red was at Reactor trying to do...whatever “Unlock Manifolds” was referring to. Red looked at the number panel for a moment, but didn’t press anything.  
Then a Reactor Meltdown started. Red jumped. He hadn’t expected that, since, well, he hadn’t done that.  
He ran and helped get the Reactors go back to stable levels, but he was curious who did it. Everyone was here, except...  
“Where’s Blue?” Orange asked.  
“Blue has to do wires in Navigation,” Lime recalled. “Maybe he’s there?”  
Lime headed to Navigation on the other side of the ship.  
Everyone continued doing (or pretending to do) tasks until there was a scream from Cyan in MedBay.  
“I, I was g-going to do my scan,” she explained. Everyone looked inside and saw Blue, already bled out on the floor.  
“WHAT HAPPENED?” Pink asked. “This calls for an Emergency Meeting. Everyone go to the Cafeteria. Uh, what do we do with the body?” She asked quietly.  
“I’ll throw it out into space. Go to the cafeteria, I’ll be right there,” Lime decided, taking the body to Storage.

“Who’s done the MedBay scan?” Lime asked at the start of the meeting.  
“I haven’t.”  
“Not yet.”  
“I was about to.”  
“Not me.”  
“Well, that was useful. There aren’t any tasks in MedBay besides analyzing the samples, which is what Blue was doing,” Pink said.  
“Right. So who killed Blue?”  
“Cyan found the body, right?” Red recalled.  
“What, you think that means I KILLED him? I would never do that!” Cyan replied. “He was my friend...”  
“I didn’t say you killed him. Did you see anyone nearby? Did anyone leave MedBay on the cameras?”  
“I’ll check. But, nobody’s suspicious?”  
“No.”  
The cameras didn’t reveal anyone leaving. But...  
“Red went into the MedBay and didn’t come out,” Lime reported.  
“That’s pretty sus,” Orange said.  
“It is,” Yellow agreed. “Why did you go into MedBay?”  
“To do my scan! And Blue wasn’t dead yet.”  
“So you did do your scan already?” Pink pulled out her tablet.  
“Er, are you checking?”  
“Red didn’t scan yet.”  
“RED KILLED BLUE,” Cyan yelled.  
“What? No, I, that’s ridiculous, where are you taking me?” Red asked as he was dragged to Storage.  
“The same place I took Blue’s dead body. Here, loosen your helmet.”  
Red was pushed into space.

“At least we got rid of Red,” Cyan commented.  
“Yeah. Hey, did you do your scan yet?”  
“No. Can someone come with me? I don’t wanna go to MedBay alone. In case there’s another dead body.”  
Orange went with Cyan, but there wasn’t another body.  
Then the lights went out.  
“Ugh,” everyone had to navigate all the way back to Electrical. Cyan and Orange stayed together the whole time.  
“Okay...is everyone here?” Lime asked, doing a head count in the dark as Pink fixed the lights.  
“Yep. The only people who aren’t here are dead,” Yellow laughed. Under helmets, everyone gave them a dirty look.

‘Okay...Orange and Cyan are always together because Cyan is scared...Lime is the main authority, Red and Blue are dead, that means my only real option is Pink,’ Yellow realized. “What tasks are left?”  
“I just have to empty the garbage. And everyone has to do their scans,” Pink remembered.  
“Okay.”

Everyone went to MedBay. When everyone was inside, Yellow quietly locked the door and went to the Storage area where Pink still was. Remembering that Lime had sent bodies out there before, they quickly pushed the button and sent Pink into space, shutting the door before they could also drift out.  
Yellow quickly called an Emergency Meeting.  
“Uh, the, in Storage,” they started talking the second everyone arrived. “It was at Storage. The door, like, opened, and Pink started drifting into space. Uh, I closed the door but she was already outside.”  
“Why were you at Storage?”  
“I had to fuel the engines?”  
“You did that already.”  
“That’s suspicious.”  
“What? I’m telling the truth! Come on I’m going to MedBay to do my scan.”

The scan was actually a bad idea. It didn’t hurt, but Yellow’s scan went through with “Abnormal Results”.  
“What? Why would it do that?” Lime checked. “WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY BONES?”  
“Er, I only have like...” Yellow realized that there was no denying it. “...I’m an imposter. Sent to kill crewmates.”  
Everyone froze.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You can send me out into space if you want. I deserve it.”  
“Okay. You two stay here,” Lime said, taking Yellow to Storage.

Orange and Cyan stayed at the cafeteria.  
“You aren’t an imposter, are you, Orange?”  
“Of course not! Are you?”  
“Obviously not. What if Lime is an imposter too?”  
“I trust Lime and she trusts me. But I’ll protect you.”  
“Thanks,” Cyan hugged Orange.  
They both smiled under their spacesuits.


End file.
